Mysterion Rises Again
by rad15on
Summary: Caitlyn Donovan finally enters South Park High School as a Freshman. Clyde, her protective older brother in his Junior year, drags both her and her best friend, Karen McCormick, into his friend group. How has everyone changed since fourth grade, and why does Mysterion suddenly begin to appear again?
1. NewBeginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings

My alarm clock started blaring.

I groaned. Why did summer have to be over? We couldn't have one more day?

I rolled onto my side and slammed my hand on the snooze, only to have it go off again in five minutes.

I sighed and opened my eyes. 5:30am. It was time to get up so I could shower before Clyde.

I sat up and walked into the bathroom we shared. I locked the door behind me then turned on the water. I showered as quickly as I could, then climbed out. I dried my hair and then walked into my room to put get dressed. After putting on my clothes, I walked into Clyde's room to wake him up.

"Clyde... get up. I wanna get Starbucks," I shook him.

"What is it with girls and coffee?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Clyde, you know you love coffee just as much as I do. Get up," I began to tickle him.

"Okay, fine!" He shot up and pushed my hands away, "I'm gonna go shower. But we're picking Kenny and Karen up too, so we have to leave soon if we're getting Starbucks."

I rolled my eyes, "Clyde, why are you just now telling me this?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Can you leave now?"

I got up and walked into my room to do my makeup.

After Clyde took way too long in the shower, he finally went back into his room and got dressed. He then came back to my room, "Caitlyn, hurry up. We gotta go."

I stood up and grabbed my backpack, then walked down the stairs to see my dad sipping coffee at the table. He was reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, Caytie! Ready for your first day of high school?" He stood up and wrapped me into a hug.

"I guess so," I hugged him tightly, "Whenever Clyde finally decides he's ready."

"I am!" Clyde yelled, running down the stairs.

"Look at you two! You're so grown. Your mother would be so proud of you both..." he hugged us both, "Let me get my annual picture of you two!"

Clyde groaned, "Do we HAVE to?"

"Yes," I put my arms around Clyde and smiled for the photo.

"Okay. We're leaving, Dad," Clyde grabbed his car keys off of the counter, "hurry up, Caytie."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm literally right here," I followed him out the door, waving to my dad.

We approached his car and he quickly turned on the ignition, "I texted Kenny and he gave us his order. Order it on your phone and go inside to get it when we get there."

I pulled up the app, "Okay, are you getting what you normally get?" I asked him, "and what are their orders?"

"Should I? Or is a Caramel Frappechino too white?" He asked, "and I don't remember. I put you in a group chat with them."

I laughed, "It might be too white for your popularity, yeah. But who really cares?"

"Yeah. You're right." He pulled out of the driveway.

I looked on my phone to see Karen, Clyde, and an unknown number all in a group chat. I created a new contact for Kenny, and then reviewed the messages.

A black coffee for Kenny, a vanilla bean frappechino for Karen, and two caramel frappechinos for Clyde and I. I put it all into the app, and paid for it.

I knew that the McCormick family have always been down on their luck. Clyde and I had agreed to pick them up for free and occasionally buy coffee for them at no cost. We both work at our dad's shoe shop called Shoe Bonanza. We don't ever tell anyone, but my father makes really good money. Our shoe store is the only one in South Park, and it's pretty big.

Kenny currently works at Tweak's Coffee (which is incredible, by the way. Best coffee ever) but Clyde said he wants to come work with us. My dad understands Kenny's situation, and offered his starting pay to be 15 an hour. He hates dealing with taxes, so he always just hands us cash. Clyde told me that Kenny supports both his sister, his mom, and himself... I'm not sure where his brother Kevin went off to. Their father was arrested a few years back.

Clyde pulled up to Starbucks and I got out of the car. I picked up the already made coffees at the pickup station, then returned to the car. I climbed into the back seat so Kenny could sit in the front with Clyde.

"Got everything?" Clyde asked as he backed out of the parking spot.

"I'm pretty sure I do," I looked at the cup holder in my lap. I had even picked up a coffee stopper so the black coffee wouldn't spill. I put a straw in Clyde's cup and handed it to him.

By the time we had reached Kenny's house, he had almost finished it.. and it was a Venti.

Clyde parked in front of their house and pulled out his phone, "Just texted them," he said.

I waited for them to come outside, and when they did, I saw Karen's excitement. She waved excitedly to me and sprinted to the car, getting in next to me.

"Caitlyn! I can't believe it's our first day! Can you?" She asked quickly as I handed her the coffee.

Kenny got into the passenger seat and turned around, "I wouldn't give her the coffee if I were you. She's energized enough as it is," he said and I laughed as I handed him his coffee.

I noticed that he was wearing a different orange jacket than his normal one. A few weeks ago I spent the night over at their house, and Karen and I were talking about Kenny's jacket. Kenny really rocked orange, we admitted that, but I told Karen that he looks wayyy hotter without the hood covering his face. She teased me for a little while, and I'm pretty sure Kenny heard. Karen texted me the next day and said that he had bought a new jacket, so she thought he was trying to impress me. I've told her so many times that it was just a coincidence, but she's convinced that he overheard our conversation.

"I'll use caution. And I can't wait, Karen!" I replied to both of them.

"I can't believe we have TWO classes together. Two! We're so lucky," Karen sipped her coffee.

"I know, right?" I smiled, "I have Latin first period, though. That might take a while to get through," I joked.

Kenny turned around again, "No way. What teacher?" He asked.

"Stkrdknmibalz," I rolled my eyes.

"No way. Me too!" He smiled.

"What? Why?" Clyde asked angrily and pushed down on the breaks (harder than he should have) for a stop sign.

"Well, if I can get into college, I want to go down a medical field," Kenny shrugged, "I figured I may as well take Latin to learn some of the root words."

"That's sweet. You should walk her to class Kenny!" Karen shrieked happily.

"But_ I _wanna take her to class..." Clyde whined.

"Shut up Clyde," I rolled my eyes, "So, could Karen and I join you guys at lunch?"

"Sure," Kenny answered, "I'll make sure we save room."

"No. _I'll _make sure there's room. And you're sitting next to me," Clyde interjected.

We had finally arrived at South Park High School. Clyde parked in the parking lot in front of the school. We all climbed out of the car and I looked up at the entrance. I can't believe I'm finally here!

"Come on, Caytie," Karen called to me. I had gotten distracted staring at the school.

I caught up with them and Clyde randomly reached out and grabbed my hand.

"What're you doing?" I asked Clyde, trying to take my hand away.

"Holding your hand so maybe people will think you're my girlfriend. I don't want boys to get any ideas."

"Clyde, you're quarterback of the football team. Most people know who you are, and most of them know about me by default. Not to mention, we look really similar," I pulled my hand out of his, "So unless you want to give us both a reputation of alleged incest, stop."

We walked inside of the school, "Woah. This is _nothing _like middle school," Karen commented.

"Lets go to class guys," Clyde said and disappeared into the crowd of people.

I looked over at Kenny and he smiled, then reached out for my hand to get through the crowd without losing each other. I gladly took it and followed him into the busy hall. I had no idea where we were going.

"Keeny! You're holding hands with a girl?!" I heard an all too familiar voice from somewhere nearby.

Kenny and I both turned around to see Eric Cartman standing closer to the lockers.

Eric Cartman, to my knowledge, has always been a fat, racist, self centered, intolerant, manipulating sociopath. As long as I can remember, Clyde and his friends would always complain about him. He would never be invited to any of Clyde's sleepover parties, but he would always show up anyway. All he ever did was clean out the pantry when he came over.

"Wait, oh my God. That's Clyde's sister!" Eric said too loudly, "I'm gonna tell him, Keeny! He's gonna be soooo pissed off when he finds out you're fucking his sister!" He pulled out his phone. Kenny let go of my hand then slammed his phone down to the ground.

"Shut up, Cartman. I'm trying to get to class. We're in the same one and I don't want her to get lost. Fuck off for once, Fat Ass," Kenny held my hand again, "and I hope your phone is shattered." And we headed on to class.


	2. TheBoys

Chapter Two: The Boys

Kenny let go of my hand when we got to the classroom. I was surprised to see that the teacher was quite obviously Canadian.

"Mr. Stkrdknmibalz is nice, but he can be an asshole. That's why they moved him up to high school level," Kenny explained, "and there's one rule... nobody EVER questions his name. Ever," we laughed.

I followed Kenny to one of the two-person tables in the back corner of the room.

"Perfect. Now we can relax. This year should be a breeze. At least, that's what Kevin told me," he paused, "now that I think about it, he just barely passed high school. So I guess there's no telling how this year will go," he smiled.

"At least _this_ class will be fun," I smiled back.

"K-Kenny!" I heard yet another familiar voice. I turned around to see Jimmy Valmer.

I've always loved Jimmy. He never fails to make me smile. One time, in elementary school, I was crying on the playground because some brat had stolen my Goldfish. In Kindergarten, this was a cardinal sin. Jimmy found me crying, then sat with me until I finally told him what was wrong. He instantly took off his backpack and pulled out a Snack Size Goldfish packet and said, "Was it Eric C-C-Cartman? Because he's always eating s-something. He's a s-sociopathic asshole."

And ever since that day, I've loved him like a brother.

"Hey Jimmy," Kenny said to him.

"C-C-Caitlyn! I didn't realize you were in highschool now," he smiled and sat in the seat in front of us.

"Yeah! It's my first day. I'm so happy to finally be out of middle school," I told him.

"Did T-Tweek tell you he's in this c-class, too?"

And, as if on cue, we head the usual, "GAH!" followed by, "I'm gonna be late!"

"Tweek, calm down, Babe. We're literally in the classroom," both Tweek and Craig entered the classroom.

"But what if I'm not in my seat when the bell rings?!" He said in his ridiculously loud voice.

"We have seven more minutes," Craig reasoned with him.

They both walked over to us, Tweek sat next to Jimmy, and Craig sat next to Tweek after pulling up a chair.

"What're you guys doing in this class?" Kenny asked.

"Well, Tweek has to take at least one year of a foreign language for the college he wants to go to. He was afraid that he'd be alone in the class as the only Junior, so I signed up to be in it with him," he looked at Tweek.

Tweek and Craig have been dating since they were in 4th grade. They're on year EIGHT. I genuinely think that they are the cutest couple I've ever seen. They always hold hands. They always do everything together. They're honestly just adorable. Though, Craig went through a phase at the beginning of middle school, and he claimed he really wasn't gay... but that didn't last long. He missed Tweek... and they just belong together.

I noticed the coffee Tweek had in his hands, "Tweek, got any more coffee I can pay you for? It's honestly a thousand times better than Starbucks. We just didn't have time to go to Tweaks."

"Sure," Tweek reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle full of Tweaks Coffee, "I have eight more in my backpack. Let me know if you ever need any more," he was cut off by the bell ringing, "AH!"

"Hello, class, I'm Mr. Stkrdknmibalz," he wrote his name on the board, "I've been having a lot of problems with my wife lately, so I'm gonna go cheat on her while she thinks I'm at work. You all get automatic A's if you keep quiet," he climbed out the window and shut it behind him.

You'd expect us to be shocked. But we live in South Park. Nothing really makes logical sense here, and we're all used to it. And none of us really care.

"What if he dies?!" Tweek bit his fingernails.

"Not our problem," Craig shrugged.

I was honestly really glad that I had known all of Clyde's friends from a young age. They even let me play Superheroes with them sometimes... I was always a sidekick to anyone who wanted one.. and they would actually sometimes fight over who got me as a sidekick... which Clyde always hated. Clyde's always been an overprotective douche, but he chilled out when Karen came into the picture.

"So fellas, how'd your summer go?" Jimmy asked us.

"It was good. We just kinda played video games," Craig looked over at Tweek, "I also took Tweek to an anxiety camp. Again."

"We found a bear! It tried to kill me!" Tweek twitched.

"That's only partially true," Craig looked at Tweek again, "It didn't try to kill you, Tweek. The bear was TRAINED and was there to help with wilderness anxiety," Craig sighed, "clearly it didn't work out," he looked back to Jimmy, "How was your camp?"

"It sure was swell. I can't believe we only have two more y-years at Tardicaca. It's the best week of the year," he looked over to Kenny and I, "w-what did you guys do?"

"I spent most of my time with Karen," I looked over at Kenny.

"She practically spent the entire summer at my house," Kenny laughed.

For those who may be wondering about why I go to the McCormick house instead of inviting her to mine, it's because of a few reasons. Over the summer, my Dad works all day... but sometimes he has to go out of town to attend meetings for the company. This summer, he flew to where the shoes are made, and stayed there for a few months. I really have no idea _why _he went there, but Clyde took advantage of it. My Dad only left us with a few rules: don't invite people over, and keep it clean. Oh, and of course no girls allowed for Clyde. So, naturally, I respected my Dad's wishes. Clyde on the other hand... he threw ragers at least three times a week. So.. as one can imagine, I didn't really want to be any part of it. That being said, I went to Karen's house instead of staying at mine. Also, Karen _loves_ whenever I come over. She once told me that it makes her feel like she lives normal home. This partially warmed my heart, so I decided to spend as much time as possible there.

"Not the _whole _summer. But a lot of it," I smiled.

For the rest of Latin, the class continued to chat amongst themselves. We listened to Jimmy's new routine, in which he said, "Have you seen this? Have you heard about this?" fourteen times. Despite the repetitivity, it was actually really good. Jimmy truly has a talent for comedy.

Eventually, the bell for the end of class rang, and Tweek screamed again.

"What's your next class?" Kenny asked me.

"Oh. Um," I examined the schedule as I put on my backpack, "uh.. Herbert Garrison? For..."

"Oh. The required sex ed class, huh?" Kenny asked.

"Oh, _that's _what it is?" I asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately. All students are required to take it in freshman year to get it over with. It fucking sucks. But.. I mean, Garrison is.. something else. He got relocated to the high school after PC Principal discovered that he was teaching some of the younger students sex ed. For some reason, they didn't fire him - they _promoted_ him. Now that's what he does for a living. He teaches kids sex education," Kenny laughed, "I had him as a teacher in fourth grade. It's a good thing he gave up politics and decided to go back to teaching. He was gonna start World War III, I swear to God."

"Wait... _He_ was the President Garrison?" I asked.

"Yeah. Don't ask how. I don't fuckin know. Nobody does," he smiled at me, "His class is on the way to mine, I'll take you there."

"Thanks!" I smiled, "So... what is Garrison doing back as a teacher? Why'd he give up on politics? Not that I'm complaining."

Kenny laughed, "He never wanted to be a politician. He won by accident. And he sucked ass at it. But he's pretty good at teaching, so he came back to it..." he paused, "mind if I have a sip of your Tweaks?" He asked.

I had almost forgotten that I had the coffee in my hand, "Oh, yeah, sure!" I handed it over to him.

He looked at the bottle, "I love working at Tweaks, but there's only so much coffee scent one man can take," he took a sip.

I laughed, "I can imagine. What class do you have next?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I have math," he smiled, "I don't know. Guess I'll find out when I get there."

"Fellas!" We heard one of my favorite people call, "fellas I've missed you!"

Butters ran up and gave me a hug, then Kenny a hug, "Sup, Butters? How was your summer?" Kenny asked.

"Wull I got grounded a whole lot," he put his hands behind his back.

Butters hasn't changed a bit. Even his voice is higher than everyone else's - but it suits him. Butters and Clyde used to be really good friends. At one point, Butters was the only friend of Clyde's that my father would allow over for sleepovers. Butters is a really under appreciated guy. He's sweet as can be, but people still treat him like shit, to this day. To put it how it really is, he's an easy target. He's easy to manipulate and push around, and people blame him for everything that goes wrong. Poor kid gets grounded _all_ the time. And I mean _ALL _the time. And it's never for a good reason - when they were in middle school, he got side tracked on his walk home from school. He ended up being three minutes past his normal arrival time. He got grounded for a _month. _As ridiculously strict as his parents are, the raised a great guy. Butters wouldn't be Butters if he wasn't constantly grounded.

But really - I really wanted Butters and Kenny to date. They became really close toward the end of elementary school. As they entered middle school, people began to tease them and accused them of being gay. Kenny quickly claimed that he was NOT gay, and started dating a girl named Ashley. And, rumor has it, she broke up with him because he constantly blew her off.

"Why'd you get grounded, Butters?" I asked.

"Wull, I was awful bad because I forgot to take out the trash... twice! Can you believe it? Oh, I feel stupid just sayin' it. How embarrassing."

"Oh..." Kenny looked to me, "Butters, that's not even-"

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you guys at lunch. See ya!" Butters cut Kenny off mid-sentence.

"He's such a nice guy," Kenny commented.

"Yeah, you should go for him. I _know_ he's into you," I teased.

He playfully pushed me a little bit, "Shut up, Caytie," he laughed, "you know I don't swing that way."

"I know, I know," I playfully pushed him back, the same way he did to me.

"Here's Garrison's," he pointed to the right. He was on my left, and I had completely forgotten that we were going to class.

"Thanks, Kenny!" I smiled, "See ya at lunch!"

He smiled and waved, "See ya then."

"Dear God, was that Kenneth?" I heard the teacher, Mr. Garrison's voice, "Jeeeeeeez..." he looked at him walk away. And instantly, I could tell this was easily going to be my least favorite class.

I walked into the classroom and saw a bunch of freshman, none that I was really friends with. I sat in the very back of the classroom and looked around the room. You could definitely tell that the teacher had been an elementary school teacher. All of the walls had posters of basic math and the alphabet... he was clearly too lazy or broke to buy new stuff.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I have you again?!" I heard Garrison say loudly.

I turned and looked at the door, only to see Eric Cartman entering the room. I was wrong - this was going to be my least favorite class _ever_. Cartman saw me and approached the desk next to me, "Hey Clyde's sister," he sighed and sat down.

"Why the hell are you in _this_ class?" I sighed as well.

"Okay, it's not like I _want _to be here. I failed out of sex ed, even though I've been laid like 5,000 times."

"How the fuck did you fail this class?" I asked.

"Well, for one, Garrison hates me. And I skipped almost everyday. I don't really get it," he rolled his eyes.

"I do." I mumbled. Like I said before, I've always hated Cartman. As long as I've known him, he's always made jokes in my expense, but he's not as bad as he used to be.

"Okay, children. Today is obviously the first day of school. Here's the syllabus. Read it," he handed it to one kid who looked up at him in confusion, "Jesus Christ, pass them out, dumbass," Garrison rolled his eyes and walked to his desk, "I've got better things to do than this shit," he said loud enough for the class to hear.

I looked at the half-ass attempted syllabus, which provided almost no information at all. Not to mention, most of the words were misspelled.

I pulled out my phone and began playing my favorite game - Cell Destroyer. I played on my phone until the class was over, and it felt as if it were over in seconds. I stood up and everyone filed out of the classroom. I thanked God for the lack of interaction with Cartman, he was on his phone, too. I headed to my geometry class, and I had no clue where I was headed.

"Hey Caytie!" Someone said to me.

I was startled by hearing my name, as I was in search of the correct room number, and I stopped, "Oh, hey guys!"

Stan and Kyle walked over to me, "How's your first day of high school going?" Kyle asked.

"It's going.. alright. I have sex ed with Cartman, though..." I rolled my eyes. I know how much they hate Cartman... yet they still hang out with him.

"Jesus," Stan made a face, "I had that class with him in my freshman year. I wanted to fucking kill myself whenever he was in there. He always made snide comments.. whenever he showed up. He normally never even came to class."

"Caytie, if he ever bothers you even a little bit, let us know," Kyle crossed his arms.

"Will do," I laughed, "Um.. do either of you know how to get to this math class?"

Kyle gave me directions and we parted ways.

I've always loved Stan and Kyle. Lowkey, I wanted them to date. But Stan has always been on and off with Wendy... since elementary school.

Kyle has always been extremely nice to me. It's probably because he has his younger brother, Ike. He knew what it was like to be an older brother. So whenever I was around, he always included me. Ever since I was about eight, I've had a _tiny_ crush on Kyle. He used to hold my hand when we would cross the street, he always wanted me to be his sidekick (for the Human Kite), and he would even play tea-party with me. Seriously, if he actually did hate it, he never showed it.

Stan, on the other hand, has always treated me like his little sister... and he plays the role as a ridiculously overprotective brother. My family became really close to the Marshes after my mom died. We spent a lot of time at their house, and Shelley used to babysit Stan, Clyde, and I. Shelley was always relatively nice to me, but I've always been pretty fucking terrified of her. One time, I accidentally broke a toy, so I went to Shelley to ask for help to fix it. She got pissed because she claimed that she had the toy her entire life, and began yelling at me. I started to cry, but then Stan came over and took the blame for breaking the toy. Ever since then, both him and Clyde shared the role of "overprotective brother."

-

Math went by like a breeze, and it was finally lunchtime. It would be great, if I could figure out where the cafeteria was. I began to follow people and hope for the best. I then ran into Token, another one of Clyde's best friends. Token used to come over all the time. Whenever his parents would go out of town, he would stay at our house. He walked with me to the cafeteria, then led me to the best table in the lunchroom.


	3. BigPlans

Chapter Three: Big Plans

Token and I approached the table where I saw Clyde, Tweek, Stan, and Butters.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at all of them.

"How's your first day going?" Clyde asked as he motioned for me to sit next to him.

"I mean, it's not bad. So good!" I smiled as I sat down next to Clyde and across from Stan. I pulled out my lunchbox, in which I had put some of Clyde's leftover pizza.

"Awe, what the fuck, Caytie? I wanted that," he whined. I rolled my eyes and gave him some, "and, Butters, come sit next to her."

"Alright. But why?" Butters asked as he stood up.

"Because Clyde's an overprotective asshole who only trusts people like you," Stan told him as he took a bite of a sandwich.

Before Clyde could respond, I interjected, "Stan, how are you and Wendy doing?"

Stan sighed, "I don't know. Girls are so confusing. I don't think we're together right now... but I'm not really sure. I just go along with whatever she does."

Kyle and Cartman approached the table, "Whats up, fags?" Cartman asked.

"Dude, my mom just texted me and told me that my stereotype of a cousin might be moving to South Park from Connecticut," Kyle announced.

"Dude, weak," Stan replied.

"Oh, the JEW Jew?" Cartman asked, "Hell no. We'll ship his ass right back to Connecticut like we tried to last time."

Craig approached them table and sat next to Tweek, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Kyle's faggy cousin might come back to South Park," Stan rolled his eyes.

"Wait, the one we got on the baseball team that one year?" Craig asked, "I fucking hate that guy."

"I'll see what I can do to get this NOT to happen," Kyle began typing on his phone.

Karen came up to us and I made room for her, "Hey, Karen! How's your day been?" I asked.

"It's been... a day, I guess. I hate Garrison with all my being," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't we all?" Asked Clyde, "at least he's over his Mr. Hat phase," he looked to me, "he used to take this puppet everywhere... the _puppet_ was apparently _his_ gay persona.. but he channeled the energy through a puppet. Then he broke up with Mr. Hat and became a woman... don't ask. We don't know."

"Hey, fellas," Jimmy sat down and Timmy moved his chair to the end of the table next to Jimmy.

"Timmay!" Timmy greeted us.

"Hey guys," Kyle said to them.

"Dude! Guess what? I found my Toolshed costume last night in my closet," Stan announced.

"Toolshed is such a stupid ass name. The Coon is the original. That's why it was called 'The Coon and Friends.'" Cartman crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but we still don't like you. None of us think of you as a friend," Clyde said.

"Shut up, Clyde. Your name was Mosquito. How the fuck do you think it would sound if it was 'Mosquito abd Friends'? Fucking dumb!" Cartman yelled.

"Calm down, Eric! The Coon is a very nice name," Butters attempted to diffuse the situation.

"Guys! I totally forgot. Our Dad's gonna be out of town this weekend," Clyde announced, "We've got the whole house. I say we just have a hang out and play video games and beer pong. But we still need booze. Or weed. Either one."

I rolled my eyes. This was nothing new, but it kind of bothered me sometimes. Since our father went out of town so often, it was very normal for Clyde to host parties.

"Hey, we should go," Karen said to me, "We don't have to do anything illegal, but it might be fun! Hanging with the boys..."

I thought about it, "Okay. We can go for a bit. But can we go to your house after?"

"Yeah, sure!" Karen smiled, "I can't wait!" She paused, "have you seen Kenny?" She asked.

"No," Stan said, though he hadn't even been apart of our conversation, "anyone know where Kenny is?"

Everybody was silent for a few moments.

"Karen, your brother is a fucking _flake_. It pisses me the hell off." Cartman huffed.

Stan looked at Karen, "It's not that big of a deal. Why does Kenny just randomly leave sometimes? Does he ever do that at home?"

"He'll show up. He always does eventually," Karen assured us.

But he didn't. In fact, the next time I saw him, he was hurrying into the school. I was walking with Karen, and she looked awfully concerned.

"Kenny.. did it happen _again_?" Karen asked.

He nodded and kept his voice low, "This time, I was walking through the weight room connected to the gym. One of the poles broke as I was walking by, and the 200 pound weights crushed me. That one fucking _hurt,_ Karen." Kenny hugged her.

I looked at him. He looked perfectly fine to me. No visible marks, bruises, and he didn't even look to be in pain.

"Gotta go to class, love ya," Kenny kissed her on top of the head, "also, hey Caytie! Sorry I wasn't at lunch today. I'll most likely be there tomorrow. I swear!" He smiled and hurried off.

Karen and I kept walking, and I could tell she was staring at me.

"What is it now, Karen?" I sighed.

"Kenny likessss you!" She teased.

"Yeah, yeah... but he disappears all the time. One time he was supposed to help Clyde move some stuff and he didn't even show up. He never shows up, and never gives an explanation."

Karen frowned, "Yeah. But... nevermind. I'll see you soon," she disappeared into the classroom.

-

_Just two more minutes..._ I stared at the clock. _Now just one... hurry up, I'm counting down... this is the longest minute of my entire life. Come on... Jesus Christ, this is taking forever._

The bell rang and all of the students dispersed. I hurried out of my classroom and headed to Clyde's car. Clyde and Karen has arrived moments before I had, and Kenny came soon after me.

"Jesus, Caitlyn. I tried to catch up with you but you just sprint so fast," he teased.

We climbed into the car, and before Clyde started the ignition, he asked, "Kenny, where were you during lunch, bro? Whose the new girl, huh?" Clyde asked.

"There isn't a girl. You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." Kenny sighed and leaned against the back of the seat.

"Oh, did you 'die' again?" Clyde laughed.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth," Kenny rolled his eyes. I could tell by the tone in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Someone pushed Kenny out of a third floor window by accident. He died, then had to run all the way back to school," Karen explained.

The car was silent, "She's kidding... that happened last year." Kenny said, "What happened today at lunch?" He changed the subject.

"Well... we're having a party on Friday night at our house," Clyde said after hesitation.

"Oh, cool! Need me to bring weed?" Kenny asked.

Oh yeah... I know I mentioned their dad got arrested... but he got arrested for meth farming. After he got arrested, their mom started farming marijuana in her bedroom. Somehow, she hasn't gotten arrested for it yet. She grows it with the intention of selling it, but she always just smokes it herself. Fortunately for Kenny, this gave him an endless amount of free weed. Both Karen and I have never smoked before, and we don't plan on it.

"Sure, dude. But we have to do it in the shed. Can't have the weed smell in the house. Our dad would be _pissed_."

Clyde and I have an unspoken rule that we don't tell our dad shit. We just keep our secrets to ourselves. I don't want him to get in trouble, and vise versa. I don't really do too many things that would get me in trouble though... sometimes I eat my Dad's chips. But Clyde does, too. I also _always_ cover for his ass, ever since he got a car, he will tell me where he goes in case he goes missing. And if my Dad discovers he's gone, I always tell him that he went to either Stan or Token's house.

We pulled up outside of the McCormick house.

"Dude, thanks," Kenny smiled to Clyde and handed him an envelope.

"Nah, it's fine," Clyde handed it back, "no. Keep it. It means a lot. I want you to read what's in there," he smiled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye!" He exited.

"I might come over later. Is that okay?" Karen asked.

"Of course. I can get Clyde to bring me to your house, if you want!"

"No... I'm worried that cops will come in while you're there," she smiled softly.

"Oh. In that case, we'll come pick you up. Just let me know so you don't have to walk," I smiled.


	4. PartyTime

Chapter Four: Party Time

It was finally Friday. My dad left town last night, so naturally Clyde went out and bought a bunch of stuff for the party. He bought chips, sodas, and a cake. He even bought some beers from Mr. Garrison... somehow.

"Hey, Caytie," Clyde said to me, as I was making sure we had everything set up. I had grabbed a cooler and stuck beverages in them. I got large bowls and poured the chips into them. I even baked cookies last night.

"Hey," I looked up at him.

"So... I just want you to know that I want you to be safe. Let me know if you want to drink or smoke. I want to keep an eye on you. And my friends," he rolled his eyes, "please don't hesitate to tell me if someone makes you uncomfortable."

"I'll tell you. I promise," I smiled and hugged him.

"Clyde, open the Goddamn door!" we heard Cartman.

"Okay, Cartman makes me uncomfortable," I joked.

"Ugh. Same. I fucking hate him," Clyde rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

Cartman, Kyle, and Token walked in.

"Hey, I got my mom to buy us some booze," Cartman announced, "the expensive kind."

"What kind, though?" Token questioned.

"I told you, Token. The Expensive Kind. The brand," he scoffed.

Kyle cracked up, "That's not a brand, Fat Ass."

Stan was the next to enter, "Hey guys. I'm worried my dad will try to join the party later. I told him I was going to one..." he face palmed, "hopefully he can't find it."

"Your dad makes me happy I don't have one," Cartman told him.

"Shut up, Cartman. The only woman who could ever love you is your mom," Stan crossed his arms, "and she sure gives love to a whole lotta men."

Everybody but Cartman laughed, "Oh yeah? Yo' Momma's so dumb for marrying your deadbeat dad!"

"That made no fucking sense," Kyle interjected, "and Yo' momma's such a slut that the answer to who your father is is a multiple choice question, and she can't even answer it."

"Your mom's a bitch, Jew!" Cartman yelled at him.

The next people to enter were Craig and Tweek. Then followed by Jimmy and Timmy, Kenny and Karen, Butters, then DogPoo and David.

I've always felt bad for DogPoo... I mean, his name is DogPoo. A few years ago, I started calling him D, and he actually really liked the new nickname. Now, most everybody calls him D. I've always thought D was pretty attractive. Despite his seemingly dirty appearance, it worked for him. And he has a little bit of an accent. I _love _accents.

Everyone's first move was to go to the cooler containing the booze. When Kenny entered, Clyde opened the back door and showed everyone the pathway to the shed.

"Kenny, I fucking love you, man," Stan hugged him. Stan, to say the least, was a lightweight. And people always made fun of him for it.

"Thanks, Stan," Kenny laughed, "I love you, too."

"And Cartman, you're a fucking douche. Go fuck yourself," Stan flicked him off, "Where's the weed? And did someone invite Wendy?" He asked.

I laughed along with Karen.

"I can invite her!" Karen told him, then she turned to me. She looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Karen sighed, "I... I really want to try it. Just once. But.. I'm afraid."

"Weed?" I asked, "I'll try it if you do," I shrugged.

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. But I have to tell Clyde first," I began searching for him.

Someone had put some music on, and most people had wandered outside to follow the rest to the shed... but I didn't see Clyde there with the others.

"Clyde?" I called, walking back into the house, "Clyyyde!" I entered the kitchen, where I found Kenny alone; he had just exited the bathroom.

"Hey, Kenny," I smiled, "You know where Clyde is?"

"No, haven't seen him in a while. What's up?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Well, I wanted to smoke. But I'm a little nervous... is it scary?" I asked him.

"Ohh," Kenny smiled, "no. I don't think it's scary. And it's legal here," he paused, "follow me out to my mom's truck, I have more in there. We can skip the line, if you want," he laughed.

"Okay, that sounds great," I smiled up at him and followed him out, "we can go to my room and have the windows open."

"That works, if that's what you want to do," he shrugged.

"I'd rather go up to my room so people aren't watching so intently. I feel like everyone would watch," I looked up at the sky. It was cold, even for an August night.

Kenny dug through the car and pulled out a few things... none of which I could identify. He closed the door behind him and I led him back into my house. We climbed up the stairs and I brought him into my room, "Here's my room. I apologize for the clutter..." I looked around.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Caytie, you've been to our house. Our whole house _is _clutter. And it's not even messy af all," he looked around.

"Whatever," I opened both of the windows, then sat down in the middle of my floor.

Kenny sat next to me, then began explaining everything to me... and I didn't understand a thing.

So, he literally did everything for me, and all I did was breathe in. Then, I thought I was gonna fucking die. My mouth was ridiculously dry and I coughed.. _a_ _lot_.

Kenny began laughing at me, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Caytie, are you okay?" He asked, "I've got a water bottle, here," he pulled a disposable water bottle out of his jacket pocket.

I snatched it and drank it all... faster than I had ever drank anything before. Of course, Kenny laughed more.

As I was recovering, I definitely felt something. I understand why they call it being high. Kenny smoked some himself and didn't cough a bit, "You okay, sweetie?" He teased.

"Shut up," I laughed.

"Make me," he smiled at me, then continued to smoke.

For a little while, we continued to smoke, and I felt myself getting more and more high. And I _loved _it.

"Kenny... I have a question," I looked over at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Have you had your first kiss?" I asked.

He looked intently at me, "Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Because I haven't, and I really want to kiss you right now," I said, casually.

Kenny laughed, "Why's that?"

"You're hot. You're nice. You're trustworthy. You're desireable. You act like you care about me. You're my favorite of Clyde's friends," I shrugged.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna tell Kyle that," he joked.

"Where's Kyle?" I began to look around me.

"I don't know. Somewhere downstairs. Don't worry, I won't really tell him."

"We need to go find him so I can kiss him!" I explained to Kenny.

For a moment, even in my mental state, I could tell Kenny was disappointed, "Hey, what happened to _us_ kissing, huh?" He joked, "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time. But you're my baby sister's best friend, you know? It's hard having feelings for you, sometimes," he sighed.

"You don't have feelings for me, silly," I crawled over to him, "Clyde said you aren't allowed to, remember?"

Kenny was sitting with his back against the bed, and I sat next to him, "I don't have to listen to him..." he pulled me closer, "and you don't either." He gently kissed me, making me feel completely sober for a few moments.

My heart was going 2,000 beats per second. The kiss was... incredible. It wasn't a straight up makeout session, but it kinda was. I could tell... this is definitely what a first kiss is supposed to be like.

He then slowly pulled away, "Was that wrong? Jesus, I probably fucked up our friendship... I'm so sorry," he looked me in the eyes."

I laughed, "Not sure if you forgot, but I was the one who suggested we kiss."

"But.. don't you have feelings for Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"I have a few feelings towards him... but it's just because I always have. Ever since we were young, he adored me," I explained, "adoration of the innocent is really attractive to females... even when six years old," I smiled.

He nodded, "that's good to know," he began to smoke some more, then passed it to me. It didn't take long before I realized that I was gonna really fuckin regret it.

"Kenny, why me?" I asked, "you're like, really fuckin hot. Why would you want to _ever_ kiss someone like me?" I asked.

"That's a stupid question, Caytie. You're beautiful, funny, and have a major attitude when you need it.

I smiled to myself, "wanna fuck?" I asked him.

He looked taken aback, "Uh... Caytie? Lay off the weed for a sec," he laughed and took it away from me.

"So... you didn't answer my question. If _anyone _takes my virginity I want it to be you!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Caytie, I'm high and all, but not THAT high. That would be a bad idea. I don't want things to change between us. I might've already fucked up by kissing you."

"Pleeeeassee?" I begged.

"Sorry, Caytie. Save it for when you get a boyfriend," he smiled.

"But I want _you _to be my boyfriend," I whined.

"Right now you do. But in a few hours..?" He laughed, "things'll be different. Trust me," he stood up and stumbled.

"Wait.. why are you leaving me?" I frowned.

"I'll be back, Caytie. Gonna go grab some water." He exited.

I decided to stand up and follow him... but I got a little distracted. I ran into Stan again, "Caitlyn... I miss Wendy," he whined, "can we do something together to get my mind off of it?"

"Stan!" I laughed, "I cant! Im hanging out with Kenny."

"Ohh, I see," he took yet another swig, "damn. Kenny has liked you _forever. _And I mean _forever forever," _he explained.

"No he hasn't!" I giggled, "I kissed him and-"

"HOLD UP. WHO FUCKING KISSED YOU?!" Clyde came storming over. He was quite obviously a mixture of being both stoned and hammered.

"Kenny kissed Caitlyn!" Stan announced.

Clyde's look softened, "oh. Uh.. can I beat him up?" Clyde asked.

"No, Clyde! I like him."

"Who kissed who?" Butters approached us. Butters was the automatic DD in _every _situation... and if anyone got caught, Butters was to blame.

"Shut the fuck up, Butters. Go get us Taco Bell," Cartman approached the group.

"Wull, I'm gonna need some cash. You took alla mine, remember?" Butters nervously twiddled his fingers.

I stopped listening, as I quickly lost interest. I walked over to Clyde, "I tried to find you earlier, but I couldn't. I smoked some. And it is _amazing._" I looked up at him.

"Yeah. Kenny's always got the best shit. It's a shame he doesn't sell it... he could make some real money. But, more for us. Maybe I can sell some for him..." he went into thought, "I dunno. You know where Karen went?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Haven't seen her in a while."

Kenny walked back into the room, "Hey, I got the water," he handed me a bottle.

"Kenny, you fucking asshole," Clyde raised his voice out of literally nowhere, then pushed Kenny back, "Why the fuck did you kiss Caitlyn, huh?!" He pinned him against a wall.

"Jesus, dude," Stan pulled Clyde off of Kenny, "Chill out. It was just a kiss. It wasn't like they had sex or anything."

Clyde quickly forgot what he was doing, "Where'd my drink go, Cartman? I _just_ told you to hold it!" Clyde turned his attention elsewhere.

Kenny took a deep breath and smiled at me, "We can go back upstairs, if you'd like," he opened up his own water bottle and took a swig.

"Okay. But I want to find Karen first," I told him.

"Alright, let's find her," he smiled and called her name.

"I saw her last with Butters. That was a while ago," said DogPoo as we entered the next room.

"Kennnnny!" We heard Karen from behind us, and we turned to look at her. It was blatantly obvious that she had been drinking, not smoking.

"Karen, oh my God," Kenny facepalmed, "come on. You're going to sleep in the guest room," he held her hand and began leading her there.

"Hey, Caytie! Kenny always talks about how much he wants to date you. He even asks stuff like what classes you like best, just so he can pretend to relate to you... and he _always_ asks when it's gonna the next time you come over."

"Karen, shut up!" Kenny picked her up to get her up the stairs. He didn't want to battle trying to get her up walking.

I followed them, and I looked at Kenny. I could see in his face that he wished he had his old orange jacket... just so he could cover his face.

"I think it's sweet, Kenny," I told him.

We walked into the guest room and he laid her on the bed, "Karen. Listen to me. Here's some water. The bathroom is right there, in that door," he pointed, "it doesn't matter what anyone says, the only three people who are able to help you are me, Caitlyn, and Butters. Do you hear me?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes. But I don't wanna sit here!" She whined.

"Too bad, sis. I'll see you soon. I'll be right down the hall," we both walked out, "Caytie. What do you want to do?" He asked as we walked into my room.

"Smoke more and make out," I told him.

"Okay. We can smoke more, but we're not making out, okay?" He laughed.

"But why?" I whined.

"Because when you wake up in the morning, you won't feel the same as you do now. I don't want to be the one who just made out with you when we were high. If we do kiss, I want there to be a connection, you know? Ugh. I don't know," he looked away, "here. You have the first hit."

-

Kenny and I smoked... we smoked for a _long_ time. We ended up making out.. but that's all I remember. I got so high I just completely forgot what was going on.

So that picks up with this morning, or should I say 4:30am, when I first woke up.

Kenny and I were both in my bed, and we weren't completely undressed. I took this as a good sign. I was still feeling a little bit buzzed, and I turned to look at Kenny as he slept. He looked so peaceful.

I began to look around the room. I wonder what all happened last night...

Suddenly, a wave of thirst hit me. I dashed for the water bottle and quickly chugged it. I heard laughing behind me, telling me Kenny was awake.

I turned to look at him. He was sitting up, wearing no shirt. His hair was all over the place, but it suited him well, "Yeah, I figured that would happen," he stood up, "I'm so sorry about the... events last night."

"No, I'm sorry," I pursed my lips, "We can just pretend it didn't happen."

I was able to see the disappointment in his eyes, "Yeah. Let's pretend it didn't."

I smiled and gave him a hug, "Wanna do this again sometime? Smoke, I mean... it's really fun with you."

"Of course. I can come back here, or you can come to our house."

"Deal," I smiled.

We both exited my room, and what we found downstairs was no surprise at all... a big fucking mess.


	5. LifeChangingMoments

**Chapter Five: Life Changing Moments**

Clyde and I have always been relatively close. We began to rely on each other after the death of our mother, who died because she was much too over dramatic and refused to pull herself out of the toilet bowl.

We hadn't really gotten along too well with our mom in the first place; our mom was a deadbeat alcoholic who let my dad do all of the work for the family. I loved her, but her death made many things in our life much easier. My dad was a fantastic single father, and he worked tirelessly for Clyde and I to live a normal life. However, since he worked so much, Clyde was often in charge and would watch over me. Clyde would play dolls with me, make me dinner, and pick out my clothes. He's a great big brother, to say the least, and always has been. When he leaves for college in a few years, I'm not sure what I'm going to do.

As I mentioned before, Clyde and I have always covered for each other. By that, I mean I have covered for him. When he would throw parties, I would naturally help him clean up the next day. If I forgot to do some chores, Clyde did them for me. It's honestly really, really nice to have your brother as your best friend. Especially because his friends are hot.

As Kenny and I approached the bottom floor, I began to wonder if it was too late to go back to sleep. The place was absolutely _trashed_. I could smell nothing but weed and stale alcohol, and the smell truly matched its surroundings. Countless empty solo cups were everywhere across the floor and furniture, there was food all over the ground, two chairs we had in our den were flipped, writing on the walls, and blunts and empty glass bottles stayed in groups all over the room.

"Jesus Christ," Kenny said, "What the hell happened after we left to go upstairs?"

"I don't think I want to know," I admitted and began looking for signs of life. I saw Stan laying on his stomach under a table cloth, and he was drooling on the floor as he slept. I continued looking and wasn't surprised to find Cartman clutching a both a Dorito and a Cheeto bag, one in each hand, as he snored loudly.

"Those are MY Doritos!" Kenny noticed, "Who the fuck does he think he is? Stan got those for me because I brought the weed.. they even have my name on them!"

"He thinks he's The Shit because that's what he actually is," I joked.

I next noticed Tweek and Craig, who were both OUT out. They sat in the corner of the den, multiple beer bottles around them. Tweek's head was leaned against Craig's shoulder. It was precious.

"This place is a wreck..." Kenny commented out loud.

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically then paused, "should I make breakfast?" I asked Kenny.

He laughed, "Why the hell would you make breakfast for these assholes? They wrecked your house!"

"Yeah... but I love making pancakes..." I looked around the room again, "you know what? Nevermind. I definitely would if Cartman wasn't here, but he's so fucking obese that he'd eat everyone's food like he normally does," I rolled my eyes and began to retreat back up the stairs.

"Hey, where you going?" Kenny followed me.

"Back to sleep. Did you see the clock? It's barely even 5am!" I looked at him.

"Oh... really?" He asked, "mind if I join you?" He asked politely.

"Not at all. As long as you don't take up the entire bed."

We walked back into my room and both got under the covers, quickly drifting into sleep.

-

"Caitlyn Donovan, what the fuck?!" I heard a wayyy too loud voice yell.

"Clyde Donovan, shut the fuck up!" I pulled the covers over my face.

"How am I supposed to shut the fuck up if my SISTER is in bed with my friend?!" He yanked the covers back off of me.

"Clyde, no funny business. Nothing happened, we're just laying in bed together..." I tried grabbing the blanket back.

"Kenny..!" He moved on his complaints.

"Dude, I'm with her. Shut the fuck up, we're trying to sleep," Kenny shielded his eyes from the light, "nothing happened. We did this that one time we smoked, remember? And you took off your-"

"Don't say that in front of Caytie!" Clyde's face was reddened.

"Okay. Leave then," Kenny said, causing Clyde to give up.

Clyde retreated and I stood up, stretching.

I felt like I had done something terribly wrong... but marijuana is _kinda _legal here. Kinda. "Kenny, will we get caught for smoking? I feel really nervous now..." I sighed, "like... will we get in huge trouble?"

"We live in South Park, Colorado. Who the fuck cares?" He asked.

-

Clyde, Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Token and I had spent the day trying to cover our tracks of any party. Literally the _entire _day. It got really fucking annoying at around approximately two and a half hours, when I noticed Sharpie all over our hallway walls.

"Clyde!" I yelled.

He quickly came to me, "what?" He asked then looked past me, "Holy shit... that motherfucker wrote with fucking Sharpie in our hallway!" He literally _yelled._

"What?" Stan came up the stairs, "ohh..." he observed the mess, "Uh... what about a Mr. Clean Magic Eraser?" He asked.

"Do you really think a Mr. Clean Eraser will fix Sharpie?!" Clyde yelled.

"I mean.. it says Magic in the name.." he mumbled, "Come on. We're going to the store, guys."

And so we walked to the grocery store about four blocks down from our house. We had discussed it and decided that we were going to repaint the entire hallway, leave all the windows open, and pray that he wouldn't say anything.

"Jesus man," Stan said, "after today's work I'm gonna need some more weed."

"Kenny?" Clyde asked.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Okay, fine. But you guys owe me one, okay?"

After some more discussion, Kenny turned around and began walking in the direction of his house.

"Okay, uh, Caytie, what was going on last night with you and Kenny?" Stan asked excitedly.

"Nothing really," I admitted, "I mean... we just kinda.. talked and smoked. That's about it. It's not that deep."

"But Kenny has a huge crush on you," Token said, "I'm not even in the immediate friend group, and even I know he likes you. A LOT."

I blushed and did my best to hide my face, "Well... nothing happened. We just.. talked and smoked. It was fun."

"Ooooooh. She's BLUSHING," teased Stan, which just made everything worse. Everyone looked at me, and I was mortified.

"I.. I'm not blushing!" I defended weakly.

"You're fucking red. We can literally see you," Craig said to me.

"Know what..? I.. forgot my wallet. I'm gonna run back home and.. I'll meet you guys in a few," I turned around to escape the mortification.

Nobody said anything, probably because they wanted to just be with the boys, but it didn't bother me. I stared at the sidewalk for a long while, but eventually I looked up. In the distance I could see Kenny walking way in front of me. I smiled to myself and began to hurry to catch up with him.

As I was catching up to him, he suddenly turned left and began to walk across the crosswalk at the stop sign. I figured I was close enough to draw attention to myself, so I called out to him.

"Hey, Kenny! Can I come with yo-" before I was even done with my sentence, he had turned to look at me, smiled, and then literally got ran over by a fucking truck that skipped the stop sign.

I froze. I was in absolute shock. I just watched one of my best friends get ran over by a truck that didn't even bother to stop. I didn't even know what to do... tears welled up in my eyes and I sprinted to his side.

He was bloody, so bloody.. I couldn't even tell what was broken and what wasn't... and clearly he looked to be in an immense amount of pain. I couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from.

"K-Kenny..!" I grabbed him from under his arms and pulled him with every muscle I had in me back to the sidewalk. I didn't want to drag him, so I did my best to lift him up as much as possible. I then brought him past the sidewalk and onto the grass. I knew it would feel much softer. Once I had gotten him completely on the grass, I gently laid him down and came to his side. My vision was so blurred by tears, I could hardly see anything.

"Kenny..." I tried to wipe blood from off of his face, but it just spread.

"Caitlyn, it's okay," he smiled up at me, "everything is going to be fine, okay?" He reached up and held the hand I had on his face.

"No..! No, I can't lose you! Karen can't lose you! We need you here!" I began to get up, "I-I'm going to go get help. Stay strong, hold on for me, okay?" I said.

"Caitlyn..." he tried, but I was running back to the group. I was drenched in blood and immensely sobbing, but I kept going.

I finally caught up to them, "I need-I need a phone!" I yelled, out of breath.

They turned to look at me, and all grew extremely concerned, "Jesus Christ! What happened?!" Stan asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Ken-Kenny got hit by a truck! He needs help, now!" Stan handed me his phone and I dialed 911, then I started heading back in the direction of Kenny. I heard the others following closely behind.

The phone wasn't ringing, so I tried dialing again, and failed again, "Stan's phone isn't working. Someone else try. I'm going back to Kenny," I started running again, not paying any attention to anything around me.

As I got closer to where I had left him, I realized that I didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he crawled farther into the grass..?

I approached the spot and there was nothing. No sign of anyone being there. All of the blood was gone off of the street, sidewalk, and grass. Kenny was gone, and left not a single trace.

I heard the others catch up to me, "The lines aren't working, Caytie, where's Kenny?" Token put his hand on my shoulder.

"I... I don't..." I walked onto the grass, "he was here! He was bleeding all over the place... the blood is gone, where did he go?!" I began to freak out.

Kyle approached me, "Caytie, it's okay," he hugged me, getting blood all over himself as well, "it's okay. We'll find him. We'll find out what happened," he was stroking my hair whilst in the hug.

"No.. no, I want to know now!"

-

But I didn't know then. We searched all over the place, and eventually everybody but Kyle, Craig, and Tweek left to go repaint the hallway. After over an hour passed, I broke down crying on a bench and Kyle sat with me, hugging me and assuring me things would be alright.

My face was buried into his chest and I continued to sob, "Sh.. Caytie it's okay... we're going to find out what happened to Kenny. I promise," he hugged me closely.

"What if we don't?! What if we never know?!" I cried.

"We will, I promise..." we sat there for a long while as I cried, until I heard him speak.

"Hey guys. Caytie, what's wrong?" It was Kenny.

I looked up from Kyle's chest. It definitely was Kenny. Smiling down at me and looking concerned.

"She's upset because she saw an animal getting hit by a car. She did her best to save it, but it's at an emergency vet now," Kyle explained.

I looked at Kyle, "huh?"

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay. Even if it doesn't make it, I know it will be grateful for your help." He kissed my forehead.

"Can.. can I talk to Caytie for a while?" Kenny asked.

"Sure thing. I'm sure she'd love to talk to you," Kyle got up and walked to Craig and Tweek.

"Kenny..?" I asked, still not believing it was him talking to me.

"What did you really see, Caytie?" Kenny held both of my hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I... I saw you.. you were hit by a car, and-"

"Yes!" Kenny stood up, picked me up, and spun me around.

I can't express the absolute amount of confusion I felt.

"Why.. why are you happy about that?" I asked.

"Because this happens all of the time.. I die almost everyday, sometimes more than once. Nobody is ever able to remember it, except for Karen... and now, you," he beamed and kissed me.


End file.
